<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Lifts Us Up by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845923">Love Lifts Us Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens'>JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Buried Alive, Canon Related, Car Accidents, Cell Phones, Comfort, Competency, Control, Danger, Everybody Lives, Exhaustion, Fatherhood, Help, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Loss of Control, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Injuries, Missing, Missing Persons, Mud, Murphy's Law, Problems, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Rain, Rescue, Self-Reliance, Self-Rescue, Sinkhole, Strength, Technology, Trapped, Trucks, Vehicles, Worry, rescuing yourself, save yourself, self rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>March 3rd - Day 3: Eddie +   best emergency/rescue -&gt;</p><p>March 3rd - Day 3: “We’re getting out of this.” + competence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Lifts Us Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate Title </p><p>(Rescue MysElf)</p><p> <br/>READ ME! Please.  </p><p>They're not BURIED ALIVE but the threat is there if they don't get out and things keep getting worse only Eddie isn't gonna just sit there for long. </p><p>The Diaz Duo will make it out okay.</p><p>We aren't reliving Eddie Begins y'all.</p><p>But also Eddie's Parents DNI please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love Lifts Us Up</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet night. Christopher was sleeping in the backseat. Eddie was getting them home after a short visit while he picked him up from his Tias house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd just gotten off shift a few hours ago and was catching a glimpse of his sleepy son at a red light before continuing home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when everything went horribly wrong, all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone in the console went flying and he lurched forward even with his seat belt on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie stayed focused and calm eyes glued to the rear view. Chris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this could end badly. But he wouldn't let it, if he had any say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie turned to try getting a look at Christopher while they were still falling even deeper, no, sliding in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to be jostled into unhappily being roused. Thankfully his booster cushioned his body from the back and forth moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chris. Christopher. Are you okay?" Eddie asked him, worried for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." He nodded, still groggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were currently trapped, or at least the truck was, underground in a giant sinkhole. They weren't driving out if this. It was impossible even if it was a four wheel drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Eddie thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late at night. Eddie reached for his phone only to find his seat belt locked and having to undo it fully in order to find it on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen was scratched and of course he hadn't charged it after work today since Pepa didn't have a phone like his own to lend him one</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at 1% as Eddie pulled up 9-1-1 but died as he hit the call button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it. He didn't curse aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no telling how long it would take for someone to notice at this time of night. It was pretty late and would be dark and deserted on this road until at least the early morning hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had their fall been loud enough to draw attention past the raining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd have to get them out of there and make sure Christopher was okay while doing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?" Chris asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh. We fell into a sinkhole kid. But don't worry. I'm gonna get us out of here." Eddie told him, reassured Chris from any fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors weren't gonna be any good. They could open them sure but not fully and he didn't want to risk moving the truck too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie slid his phone into his pocket, it was only a useless weight now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned off the engine to ensure it would cool down in case they needed to step on it as well as to prevent them from getting carbon monoxide poisoning as it was kinda narrow in the space they had fallen into. They didn't need more problems to deal with right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad." Christopher asked in the light of the roof Eddie turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Chris." Eddie turned to him. Finding their way out could hold off a minute if he needed to talk to Christopher or check him over for any small injuries upon his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't we call for help?" Christopher said, knowingly. He must not have seen Eddie reach for his phone or was still too sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. But my phone died and the alarm system got disabled when I couldn't pay for it. But don't worry, we're getting out, I promise." Eddie took Christopher's hand in his own and slowly climbed into the back over the console to join him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His movement didn't shift the truck by the weight of his body, at least by much, or dangerously so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made to unbuckle Christopher as an idea formed in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The back window to the truck that was just behind Christopher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't be an ideal fit but Eddie could make it through with a little work to angle his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd first have to get Christopher to the side and undo his booster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie told Christopher the game plan and got a nod of understanding from his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting these things in was always easier than undoing them but that was kinda the point though to ensure the children's safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the hooks finally undone and the booster seat moved out of the way Eddie opened the back window and made sure there wasn't anything sharp that had fallen into it from the ground above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truck bed was a little muddy and dirt was falling in still but it wouldn't be too big of a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay Christopher. I'm gonna carry you through and put you down with your crutches. Alright?" Eddie told him as he got up to move closer to his dad and help him a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie lifted him up effortlessly and gently made sure he didn't hit anything going through </span>
  <span>the opening into the bed of Eddie's truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now scoot over a little. I'm gonna climb through 'k?" Eddie watched Christopher go a bit further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Dad. Come on." He nodded, wanting his dad out and over by him once more already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was glad he didn't get stuck, that was the last thing they need right about now. He was out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he finally got his legs out more dirt slid down the hole towards the front of the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn't fallen straight down but we're at an angle slightly. With the mud and dirt and rocks falling down, a side exit would have ended quickly with the space being sealed and closed off to them eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren't too far down but would be deeper if the truck wasn't under them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna throw your crutches up and over the side of this. And I'll carry you up on my back. Sound good bud?" Eddie asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah ha." Christopher nodded. "I'm ready to get out now." He changed his frown for a stiff lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Good. But it's okay to be a little scared. I've got you." Eddie comforted his son. He was a tough kid, but even Eddie felt uneasy at their current situation. "I don't like it either bud. Let's get out of here." Eddie nodded and moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tossed the crutches up over the ledge after a second try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie helped Christopher to grab a hold of his neck and moved to climb the wall then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be better if he had gloves but he didn't have any and at best his bag had spare clothes that wouldn't help much for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a breath and prepared for the climb up to the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm ready daddy." Chris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie felt his grip tighten on his neck and welcomed the hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher was a warm weight on his back and a reminder to push farther and harder upward, out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sides of the ground weren't sturdy and a few holds slipped from his hands grasp but he eventually started the climb up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was almost up the top when they slid down a bit too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie caught his hand on a rock that was stuck in the ground and solid, uneasily movable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hisses as it dug into his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay dad?" Christopher asked from his place upon Eddie back, in his ear, quietly to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright. Just hold on. 'k?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found a solid patch to put the weight of his foot on top of and clawed his fingers to a new spot that he could grip and pull them both up from. Closer to the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might get a bit harder if his strength didn't hold up when they made it the last bit up the ledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scattered drizzle of rain and soreness of his muscles working all day were fighting against him, against them, but Eddie wouldn't quit, couldn't quit. For Christopher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie? Chris?" A voice. Buck!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was he doing here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buck!?" Christopher shouted as Eddie was busy holding on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie thanked whatever higher power put him here now. Or was that just Buck being Buck though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head poked over the side of the hole farther from them. He was on his stomach with a flashlight in his stretched hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It found the truck in its beam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're over here!" Eddie found his voice and continued moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light moved over to them and then left their eyes so that it wouldn't blind Eddie or Chris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the splatter of Buck's fast footsteps in puddles as he moved over to be above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey buddy. Eddie, you guys okay?" Buck asked down to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're good. Been better though." He grit out and knew that his palm was definitely cut now from the pain and stickiness underneath it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come a little closer up. I'll grab Chris and then help you too." Buck told them, getting nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was closer to the top and heard Buck tell Christopher not to let go until he was sure that he'd gotten a good hold on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher was lifted up and over the ledge to the safety of solid ground further away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck returned with an arm outstretched to Eddie below. His flashlight laid facing them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie took it and together they got him high enough so Eddie could grab the edge and help Buck in lifting himself out of the hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck pulled him further by the belt of his pants from the side of the sinkhole towards Christopher waiting with wide eyes at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Christopher in his arms relieved that they were both on solid ground again and safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was besides them on his phone with someone. Dispatch?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie let his voice in and out as he focused on conversation with Christopher in his lap. He felt exhausted. More than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck saw the blood on Christopher's shirt and stopped talking to whoever it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chris isn't hurt right?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eddie would have said something sooner if he was. Told him so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie is that your blood?" Buck asked, fully knowing it was. It was a whisper but Chris heard him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's barely a scratch. I'm fine." Eddie dismissed it for now, reassured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got a medkit in my jeep, gimme a second." Buck moved over to retrieve it and brought it back to disinfect Eddie's cut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher stayed in his spot on Eddie's lap as the rain died down and Buck grabbed his crutches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An ambulance pulled up and began checking them over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only real injury was Eddie's hand and a bruise on his leg from a falling rock while he was climbing to their safety earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his hand treated and wrapped properly they were fine to go home and leave the truck to be fished out and taken to them both later on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was in the back seat of Buck's jeep with Christopher in his spare booster that Buck had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't leave Christopher's side the rest of the night until they had to bathe and change for bed. Buck stayed put in the hallway in case they needed him or wanted something else though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His presence was a welcome comfort in the cold and nearly uncertain night behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher was in fresh pajamas and came out to Buck who had already set up his bed for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They waited a few minutes as Eddie joined them in Christopher's room before bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie stayed and watched Christopher falling asleep from his perch beside him on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiled and said good night softly to Chris and left them to put their clothes to wash already. He hadn't told Eddie, just did it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the ache in his chest lessened Eddie kissed Christopher's forehead and left the room to find Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was yawning in the laundry room, arms stretched up and dragging his shirt above his sleep pants. Ones that he wasn't wearing earlier, he'd charged into clean clothes he had over here too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." He saw Buck startle and then calm immediately to Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was something huh? Long night after the shift we had." Buck sighed and came closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you-" Eddie asked. "Know where to find us? You couldn't have been driving around because of insomnia." Eddie shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Uh. I got a notification that your phone died and your last GPS location. I- it could've been nothing, probably was- but I- I just- wanted to go check. Was gonna drive past while heading to yours, when I saw it." Buck looked up from the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie remembered agreeing to that before. It was a two way thing they'd set up. A just in case after all they'd been through these years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Okay. You, you were in bed?" Eddie asked, almost sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Wasn't asleep for long though, and I'm glad I woke up to that. You'd both probably be fine. You had it handled. But- it was good to see that you're okay first hand though, with my own eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sounded like he wanted to say more but didn't continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'd have gotten out. It might have taken longer though. But yeah. And- thanks for coming. Would have called you to pick us up since I only know your number by heart and my phone died." Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christopher knows it too." Buck smiled at that, a knowingly grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie didn't regret making Chris memorize it along with his own. Coffee maker prank be damned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So- looks like you might be without a ride in the morning. Unless you wanna call someone for  a ride to get to work tomorrow that is." Buck said. Offered to stay, for them, him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather it be you. Better company on the drive. And I can pay in sweets instead of gas." Eddie smirked over at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a mutually beneficial experience for the both of us." Buck grinned back. "How's the hand?" He asked nodding down at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looked down and brought it up to show that no blood had stained his rewrapping of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be careful but it wasn't too bad to begin with." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll hold you to that. But don't make me have the others inspect it, please Eddie." He begged with gentle eyes and a tone in his voice that matched that all too softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try. But I can't make promises when I can't see the future. We might have a hard call later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all I ask Eds." Buck shook his head in understanding. They were silent as the washer hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go get some sleep. I probably look as dead on my feet as you do." Eddie told Buck, knowing he did from the bathroom mirror earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. We could use the sleep." Buck nodded as he followed Eddie out to the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie handed him an extra blanket and tossed a pillow at his chest getting a look. Buck welcomed the playfulness of his actions, Eddie really was okay. This proved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>If he wasn't he was getting there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They parted in the hallway and both left the doors cracked. Buck taking to copying Eddie for Christopher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie let sleep overtake him as he heard Buck's soft snoring. He knew he'd be joining him soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher was lucky he was already asleep and didn't wake very easily to most things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them were warm and dry in their beds. He couldn't ask for more. They were good, okay. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Tried! *jazz hands*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>